Why Sideswipe is Silver
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: Animated Sideswipe had always been red, but movie Sideswipe was silver. Why is that? This is one of my theories of what might have happened. AU. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** : I was trying to think up pranks and one-shot ideas, and at the same time work on multi-chapter fictions, one of which makes a mention of how Sideswipe is _supposed_ to be red, and this came to mind. Now it won't leave me alone. Just so you know, this is AU.

P.S, if you've read my 'Autobot Pranks' fic and made it to the 'Mass Prank, Crazy Bots' chapter, I can no longer watch the Crazy Frog 'Popcorn' video on youtube anymore. That chapter has forever changed my view of that video.

Oh, and I feel the need to inform you I've just lost the game. XD

**Summary** : Animated Sideswipe had always been red, but movie Sideswipe was silver. Why is that? This is one of _my_ theories of what might have happened.

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**(Scene/POV Changes)**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Normal POV)**

Sideswipe polished his armer while lost in thought. He rubbed the surprisingly soft cloth over the red paint of his armor, his processors contemplating what could have happened to his twin. While he was worried, deep down his spark told him Sunstreaker was still out there, _alive_, and it was enough to keep fighting, even if he felt like he wasn't there.

The small tug made itself known again, and he lightly pressed a hand to his chest, smiling a little with the familiar feeling of his spark bond with his vainer, cockier twin brother. _Come on, bro. Come home._ He returned to his polishing, pressing a little firmer. _Where could he be? What happened to him?_

Frowning to himself, Sideswipe shook his head and looked down at his arm, wincing and cursing when he realized he'd accidentally rubbed the paint right off. "Awww, slag it!" With a narrowing of optics, he took in the shiny silver peeking through the deep red. He then turned towards a large mirror some of the humans had installed in his room, at his insistence, and took in his form.

He was long and lean, his feet ending in 'wheels', and two little wings sticking up on the backs of his shoulders. He had long blades that were currently resting against the far wall, the handles a slightly deeper red than his body, to match. His optics were a bright blue, sticking out against his red armored body.

Red.

It was a color he was used to. It suited him for such a long time, and it complimented his brother's yellow armor. That is, considering they always chose some alien variation of the color.

_Would he stay yellow?_ He idly wondered, thinking about his twin. His spark ached a little, and he rubbed absently, taking in the bald spot once more, and holding his arm up to the light. _It...somehow doesn't feel right._ He liked how he looked, there was no denying that, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't vain about it. Somehow though, even though he was used to the red, it still seemed to bother him. Something about his appearance was nagging at him.

Taking in his form in the mirror, he flexed a little, looking from different angles and trying to judge just _what_ was bothering him about his appearance. His paint was bright and fresh, there wasn't a scratch on him, and he was still fit. There was nothing physically _wrong_ with his form.

"What the pit's wrong with me?!" He growled, shaking his head in frustration.

With a cycling of vents, he turned his back on the mirror and went to an attachment to the room he was staying in, only to pause in the doorway. He took in the extra room, the room he'd designated their storage space. Yes, _their_. He'd been thinking of Sunny when he set it up. It held different varieties of cans of red paint, cans of yellow, and even a few cans of silver for base painting and trim, and several blueprints.

Walking over, he gingerly picked up a set of blueprints and unrolled them, his spark aching once again. _These are all the pranks I know he'd love to help me pull. He'd love this planet for it's prank ideas alone._ A brief smile overtook his face for a moment, before it faded. Shuttering his optics, he brushed a hand over them. _And there I go again, depressing myself._

It seemed to be becoming more frequent, too.

When he had been walking down the hall earlier, well...more like wheeling, he'd heard one of the soldiers talking about his brother. They weren't twins, but that pang of longing had come back, causing him to retreat to his room for fear of snapping unnecessarily at the man. The day before, he'd seen the red Corvette he'd scanned and taken his form from, and knew it was still on base in hopes that Sunstreaker would arrive and take on the same form.

The Lamborghini was nice, but it was even flashier, and Optimus _had_ made a point of telling them they needed to blend in.

Then just today he'd been out cruising when he saw a slightly older model Corvette, in bright yellow, and had nearly swerved into oncoming traffic, his spark reaching out in hopes of linking with his brother.

The lack of reaction had sent him sulking for a few hours, before Optimus called him to return to base.

Looking down at his body, it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. He realized _why_ the red armor was bothering him so much. He could fight just fine, and function, but it would be a lie to say he felt whole. Not without Sunstreaker there. With everything reminding him of Sunny, his armor was the worst.

Rolling up the blueprints, he put them away carefully, eyeing all the pranks he'd already thought up in his spare time. Then his optics landed on the cans of paint. An idea suddenly hit him, and he rolled over to several cans, grabbing them and leaving the room, heading to the med bay. He couldn't do it himself, but as much as Ratchet abhorred him, he knew the medic would help.

**(Later)**

Mikaela was wandering down the hall when the sound of a high powered engine caught her attention. She quickly stepped to the side, having long ago learned that standing in the center of the hall wasn't the best idea with rambunctious Autobot younglings rolling around. Especially with Skids and Mudflap who were usually chased by an Irate Bumblebee and/or Sideswipe.

Seeing a silver vehicle come around the corner, causing many a stare, she felt her eyes widen. For a moment, she didn't recognize the car, but then the sleek, low to the ground design of the Corvette caught her eyes. Her widened eyes slowly narrowed in confusion. _Sideswipe's red, and there's been no news of anymore Autobots landing._ While it wasn't unheard of to have an Autobot decide on a new paint job, it _was_ rare. Usually the bots held great pride in their alternate forms.

The car revved a little as it drove down the hall, and she stepped forward slightly, raising her hand in a half wave. For a moment, she wasn't sure if the car would stop, and it actually looked like neither was the car, but then it slowed, the front window rolling down as it reached her side.

"Mikaela Banes."

The voice was what put her at ease. While she'd been unsure earlier, now she was certain it was Sideswipe. "Uh, Sides...? What's with the paint job?"

The human holoform in the driver seat narrowed his slightly glowing blue eyes a long moment, giving her a hard look. What first confused her, was that even the holoform had changed. Gone was the strawberry blonde locks that adorned his head and almost framed his young face. Instead his hair was an almost silver blonde. "What's it to you?"

While his tone was hard, Mikaela felt her eyes narrow, before softening. She recognized the signs of defence and knew it was a painful subject. "Ok, I'll leave you alone, but if you ever wanna talk..." She smiled, reached out and lightly placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'll listen."

His eyes darkened a moment, before he closed them. For the longest, quietest moment, Mikaela was almost certain he was going to yell at her, or peel off. She even stepped back just in case, but much to her surprise, and probably even his, his holoform disappeared and the door popped.

Taking it for the invitation it was, Mikaela hopped into the driver seat, allowing the seatbelt to fasten over her and the door to almost slam shut, before gripping the steering wheel as the car sped down the hall. The car ride was quiet, and it didn't seem the bot was going to speak. Then he started up.

"I can't take it."

Blinking a moment, Mikaela's head tilted to the side. She had probably close to a million questions to ask, but didn't for fear that any words from her might case him to clam back up again.

"I miss him."

It suddenly all made sense. Arcee had mentioned Sideswipe had a twin, Sunstreaker. She spoke about how close they were, and how Sideswipe was clearly feeling the lack of his brother's presence.

"Everything I see and hear reminds me of him. Corvettes, siblings, even my paint job. I _liked_ red!" The car seemed to groan. "I didn't do it to forget him." A low growl sounded. "I _can't_ forget him, I _won't_!"

"You did it for a change." She nodded a little.

The car was silent, but bounced a little on it's axles. "Yes. I don't feel...myself." He spoke quietly, reluctantly. "Until I'm whole again, I just wanted a change." Then there was a snort from the engine. "Besides, I make this color look good!"

Mikaela laughed a little and patted the dash affectionately. "He'll make it, Sides. He's your twin, and he's got you waiting for him." Leaning back in the seat, she ran her hands lightly over the steering wheel. "Just think, Ratchet and Ironhide are here, just waiting to be pranked." Yeah, she'd heard _all_ about that.

Sides gave off another metallic snort and shook a little as he drove into the main hangar where the others were waiting. He pulled over a little, idling when he realized the others were staring at him. "Mikaela?" When she looked at the dash, he sighed a little. "Thank you." The door opened slowly and the belt released her.

With a smile, Mikaela once again patted the dash. "Anytime, Sideswipe. I'm here if you wanna talk."

The car hummed a little as she got out, before transforming. Everyone stared at the new silver and black bot, some in confusion, others in understanding. It was Jolt's smile that had the bot relaxing.

"Nice." The blue bot nodded.

The others quickly nodded in agreement, and Sideswipe's normal cheery, cocky attitude returned. With a nod, he smirked at the others. "Like I told Mikaela, I make this color look good!"

While Sideswipe never stopped thinking about his brother, and hoping that he'd see him again, things did get a little easier over time. Having his old and new friends by his side made things easier, that's for sure. That, and...he knew he was out there. His spark kept calling, and some part of him knew Sunstreaker would return to him, some way, somehow.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Note** : This was supposed to be humerous, but ended up being more personal and maybe a hint angsty. Hurt/Comfort, maybe?. I've never really written/posted for the twins before, and I know Sideswipe probably wouldn't turn to a human femme, but... This _is_ AU.

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


End file.
